The Fairy-Tale Couple
by The Triangle Prone
Summary: Made back in Jan of this year (2013), this is a cutsie AU that has companion fics but was mostly for my friend. Pairing for this: RussiaxMonaco, hint of AmeCan.


Disclaimer: I own not _Hetalia_, this AU was thought up in the middle of January, 2013 at _Five Guys. _It is a sports AU in which instead of normal high school they attend an athletic based one. Emilie is Captain of the girl's football team, and Ivan plays for, well, the boy's hockey team.

Enjoy

Warning, pairs with The Fighting Couple and the Destined Couple, each can be read by themselves or together.

* * *

If Arthur and Yao were deemed the "Fighting Couple" and Alfred and his Matthew the "Destined Couple" then Emilie and Ivan were renowned for being the "Fairy-tale Couple."

It started with Matthew. Well Matthew joining the Cinq Guys High's hockey team. Back then he was just a freshman and Emilie a visitor to the Williams' estate. One day he asked her to tag along to his practice (she was also to look at the school that day, so why not?) He introduced the brunette to a lanky, not quite grown into his height Ivan Braginski. He was very kind to her and offered a rather timid smile, asking her to excuse his poor English as he was still very new with the language.

The two hit it off instantly. Half way through the year, and Emilie settled into her cousin's home Ivan was her tutee in the perplexing subject of English. She was easy with him and he was eager with her. By the end of Freshman year, they were thicker than molasses. Matthew had noticed and encouraged them to be good friends, and even hinted they would be better as something more.

But, Ivan was a gentleman. He waited until school was out for a small break to ask her on a date. It was just before they became sophomores. He had spent most of the break before planning a perfect date for them this time around. Despite his planing, Emilie got soaked with water from a park's sprinkler, as it seemed possessed and jumped out at the happy pair. She laught and denied Ivan when the Russian took off his shirt and offered it to her to cover herself. While, yes it was embarrassing, she wouldn't be able to focus or talk if he didn't wear that shirt.

And so they started to date. It was sickening how sweet they were to each other. They weren't big on PDA but they just spoke like a Shakespearean love sonnet towards each other and both were often found with an aloof grin on their face after they parted ways from a steamy make out. Their friends found it cute but very endearing. Sometimes it would be flat out annoying. Still, they couldn't stay mad at the pair, it was just too sweet.

_NassBass_

It's a fact of life, every couple has their fights. Emilie and Ivan were no exception. However, the first time they did, neither were quite sure how to handle it. The subject they fought over was unknown to their friends and if one were to ask them today, they would reply with a shrug and "I'm not quite sure..."

Nevertheless, it was horrible. They broke up. Over one fight. Even with their level headedness they weren't prepared to face each other. So, they avoided each other. It reeked havoc on their friends and them alike however. No one was sure what had happened and ended up being stuck in the middle and ignored by both (save when Emilie was at home, then she would talk to Matthew, or when Ivan was at practise, then he would talk and pass and play with Matthew.)

It wasn't until Prom that they spoke to each other again. Ivan had been the one to breach the distance and talk to her. He offered a timid hello and complimented how nice and slimming her dress was. And indeed it was. She looked like a chic princess. Ivan was in awe. She smiled halfheartedly at him but her smile turned sweet the more they chattered. After just ten minutes of talking they were back in easy air with each other. Ivan politely, and very properly asked her to dance.

It was a slow song. The swaying of couples covered the dance floor and Emilie sighed in content as she rested her head on Ivan's chest and relaxed. He supported them for the most part, holding her both tightly and gently, swaying them to the tune that neither were focusing on the words for.

A few days later, Ivan asked her out again.

Emilie cheered as she scored the winning goal for her team. The crowd agreed with her and she spun around with glee. It was her first game of senior year at Cinq Guys High. She rushed forward and found herself being lifted and twirled by none other than Ivan. He praised her with his accented voice and held her high above his head. He then bench pressed her down and they kissed. She giggled and hugged him close as she was placed back on the ground.

Ivan had grown into his body, rather nicely actually. It made her very pleased to see him because he was really hot, sweethearted and of so very hers. Her teammates mocked her much like a boys team would a member if his girlfriend were to come up and kiss him for winning. That was something that transcended gender.

It was just how they were now. He would kiss her for winning and she would too for his.

_NassBass_

It was just about Halloween when a girl came up to Emilie. She seemed angry, betrayed, lost and fake. She tried to convince the brunette that Ivan had slept with her at a party the week before and that Emilie should leave him for good. The bespectacled girl merely raised a brow and shooed her away.

Instead of accusing the strong Russian, she asked his teammates if he was with any of them the one weekend they hadn't been. Half the team said that yeah, he was with them. They had gone to the water-park the next town over to kick off the hockey practice season. He was with them the whole time and even roomed with Matthew. Satisfied, she let the subject go. That girl had been lying and she wasn't going to care.

_NassBass_

The first time they make love it was clumsy. While both of them were brilliant in their respective sports and very smart in school, neither were prepared for sex. They were touchy, in a fit of an experiment and for better or worse vocal. They talked most of the time and would often pause to make sure that everything was fine. After it was over, Emilie started to laugh about how funny they were being.

Ivan promised he would be more instinctive next time. Emilie smiled and snuggled up to him and informed him he was just as perfect now as he would ever be. That and, "I love you."

"I love you toos, Emilie."

Emilie scolded her cousin for throwing an ice skate at the telly and Ivan held her closer, stroking her hair. The action soothed her temper and they both watched at Matthew stormed out.

They both laught at what happened between Alfred and Matthew on the screen. Ivan laught so hard that Emilie shoved him off the couch, but he brought her down with him. They were very close, faces just mere inches apart. With a smirk and small bout of snickering, the two pressed their lips together and made out. Their make out turned into heavy petting but before either were really satisfied with what that did, the rest of the hockey team returned home, and shooed them away with Thorvald declaring that the common rooms were "Sexy Free Zones, less you be**_ fined!_**"

_NassBass_

So, yes, they were the fairy-tale couple. Emilie found a strong princely man to tend to her every whim while Ivan found the most beautiful, thoughtful, caring princess he could ever hope for. They just got along in a manner that screamed "_Disney_."

Ivan had a new plan and it involved a small ring and a future. Now while people placed bets on how Yao and Arthur would react to something that would come to pass or how many times Matthew would call Alfred stupid before a kiss shut him up, no one placed a single bet on Emilie saying "No,"

It simply wouldn't be a wisely placed one.


End file.
